


Follow Me, Follow You

by pearlydewdrop



Series: All Of My NEWTINA Stories [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Relationship Advice, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: True Love; The person who you catch yourself falling in love with every day, over and over again, come hail, rain or shine...Exploring all the 'Firsts' In their relationship. Newtina Oneshots/Drabbles because I just couldn't help it :)Prompts Accepted"The night is long but you are here, close at hand, I'm better for the smile you give. And while I live, I will follow you. Will you follow me? All the days and nights that we know will be, I will stay with you. Will you stay with me? Just one single tear in each passing year"--Vapor ft Adaline"Eventually soulmates meet, for they have the same hiding place."~Robert Brault.





	1. First Time: Holding Hands

The First Time They Held Hands...

It hadn't been planned, rehearsed or anticipated in any way, shape or form.

(If it had been one of them would surely have chickened out at the last possible second)

It wasn't some huge climatic moment where he reached out and took her hand and she squeezed his fingers in a way that sent sparks of electricity racketing through his body.

The sensation of his fingers laced through hers didn't make her dizzy and lightheaded (frankly, she already was after coming so close to death)

And neither of them were twirling into some lovey-dovey oblivion by the pleasures of the simplest touch alone.

The earth didn't start spinning on a different axis and life beyond the cell they ran from went on just like it had before, with or without them holding hands.

Did she reach for him or did he for her?...did it even matter.

Newt felt her long elegant porcelain fingers grip tightly to him as they dashed through the door, her pulse thrumming like the wings of a hummingbird against the inside of his wrist.

She was alive, so alive... 'Thank Merlin'.

There was something about this auror, this woman, that got to him. For so long he hadn't wanted to let anyone in, but it seemed Tina had already begun making her way inside his soul, like an occamy into it's nest.

She could belong there...if she wanted to.

Their feet pounded on the concrete as they struggled on, jinking or hexing anyone who came in their path. Flashes of blue light surrounded them, keeping almost every thought that didn't revolve around escaping their current predicament at bay.

For now.

The gentle pressure of his larger calloused hand in hers felt right and natural, almost as though it were instinctive for them to be clutching tightly to one another as they ran for their lives.

In their own unspoken way; running hand in hand and clutching tightly to a man she had only met a day ago, Tina surprisingly felt at home, ready for whatever would face them.

Together.

A relieved laughed bubbled up inside her.

Running hand in hand with the man she would spend her forever running beside.


	2. The First Time They Said Goodbye

**_ The First Time They Said Goodbye _ **

_'I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you'_

Queenie Goldstein's parting words to Jacob Kowalski hung over the heads of another couple entirely as they stood together amidst the early morning smog and the hustle and bustle of the New York docklands.

Their first goodbye

With shy smiles, unshed tears and gentle touches, Newt and Tina promised it wouldn't be the last that they would see of one another.

It had only been a few days but what they had felt special, like something that was worth fighting for.

_'I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you'_

Tina was sure of it, sure that she would never again come across someone quite like Newt.

It was true that he annoyed her with his lax attitude towards rules and frankly some of the creatures that he kept in his case really shouldn't be there if the law in Britain was anywhere near as strict as America.

But despite all of that, Newt was, without a doubt, the kindest and sweetest man she ever had the pleasure to meet.

He was the man who referred to himself as 'mummy' to creatures who would have bigger and stronger men cowering in fear. He was the man who caused adorable chaos wherever he went with the help of his all-too-willing-you-cause-a-ruckus Niffler. He was the man who opened her eyes up to a whole new world, a world where creatures and wizards could live together in peace.

Newt was the man who promised to catch her when Tina had been terrified that she was going to leave Queenie all alone in the world.

_'I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you'_

Newt watched her shyly from underneath his curly copper fringe, almost too afraid to blink for fear that someone quite so wonderful as Tina Goldstein could only exist within the world of his wildest imaginings.

It was true that he most definitely had been more than a little unsure of her less a few days ago, but that uncertainty was gone now. It was replaced by the pleasure of getting to spend his time around and get to know someone he found as fascinating as her.

Tina Goldstein was an auror. She was strict, ambitious, authoritive and loyal to a fault to both the American magical authorities and her own beliefs that she kept rooted inside her heart.

That steadfastness of hers was one of the reasons he had come to admire her so much over the last few days.

She was protective and fierce and she had helped him protect his beloved beasts from the monstrosities of humans in New York who wished them harm.

Newt had watched Tina as she cradled one of his new born occamies, gently tending to the little hatchling before returning it to it's nest.

_'I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you'_

Time was ticking down between them and Newt made a feeble promise to send his book to her via post.

...before making a much more satisfactory one to bring it to her in person.

He immediately knew it was worth it when her smile lit up the whole of the grey docklands and the concrete jungle of New York City right along with it.

Because why?...Well, he was never going to find anyone quite like her


	3. The First Time She Missed Him

**The First Time She Missed Him...**

It confused her at first, this new feeling that she was experiencing (the one she was afraid to give a name to).

He hadn't even been gone a week when she noticed it for the first time; a sort of tug in the pit of her stomach that somehow made her increasingly aware of her own solitude, spurring a longing for the affection, excitement and quiet companionship that she hadn't ever been truly privy to before.

Before the awkward smiles and stolen glances.

Before the case full of amazing fantastic beasts and the almost destruction of the city that she called home.

Before a not quite tearful goodbye amidst the smoky hustle and bustle of the New York docklands.

Before soft parting touches, touches that made her whole body buzz with a sort of dreamy satisfaction.

Before earnest promises of a reunion sometime in the future.

Before him...

On rare occasions where she knew that she was far enough from Queenie for her thoughts to remain her own, Tina found herself replaying the last moments that she had spent with Newt at the docks before his return to England.

The warmth of his lingering touch against her cheek as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

'How would you feel if I delivered your copy in person'.

Right before she found herself completely consumed (in the best and most indulgent way possible) by her reverie, Tina always managed to catch herself at the last moment, almost as though she were chasing her own self downhill in a never ending game of tag

A game where she would, right at the nick of time, catch a hold of her runaway thoughts, barely succeeding in stopping herself from stumbling and falling at the last possible second.

It wasn't like her to be act like this, to think or behave in this way...at least not about a man she had known in person for less than a week.

_Mercy Lewis, She barely knew Newt Scamander!_

Tina was supposed to be the level headed Goldstein, the career girl, the breadwinner, the auror. It was who she was, who she always had been ever since her parents died.

Daydreaming had always been Queenie's department, not hers!

But somehow she still found herself glancing hopefully at her bedroom window as the first light of day burst through the blinds, bringing with it not only a busy but rewarding day working at her beloved profession, but also the promise of receiving an owl

An owl that had carried it's letters all the way across the Atlantic from a certain copper haired magizoologist.

The same letters that kept her up to date with his life and with his fantastic beasts in such beautiful, wonderful and almost poetic detail that Tina often found herself nearly forgetting that he was writing an informative guide on magical creatures and not the next great adventure novel.

Sometimes they were letters that asked about her daily life with Queenie and whatever case she had mentioned she had been working on in the auror office.

It gave her a warm tingling feeling inside (One she would be teased mercilessly about by her younger sister should the second Goldstein ever find out) when he asked with such genuine care and interest, so different from the handful of MACUSA employees that she had reluctantly gone out with in the past.

All of her correspondence with him over the past few weeks finished in the same fashion, with a small doddle of whatever creature he had mentioned in the main body of the letter and signed at the bottom with teal coloured ink in his very characteristic, slightly messy cursive;

_'Fondly yours, Newt.'_

Words that Tina, more often than she would ever admit to anyone (including herself), traced over absentmindedly as she imagined, half disapprovingly/half affectionately, all of the insanely illegal creature related predicaments he was undoubtedly getting himself into back in England.

(He had said he wouldn't need investigating for a while-but she wasn't buying that!)

...

And so, despite all her logic and reasoning, Tina found herself missing him...her crazy, wonderful magizoologist.

Her Newt.


	4. The First Time He Admitted He Loved Her

The First Time He Admitted He Loved Her...

A second salamander skittered out of the flames, doing an odd little flop on its belly as it wriggled its way out of the grate and skidded to a halt next to the messy stack of parchment beside the mantel, tiny sparks tittering across the floor.

Its ember coloured scales glistened like jewels, casting a yellowish glow across the freckled face of the wizard who had started the fire several hours before as he worked away, well into the night, on the final draft of his book.

The tiny lizard's appearance was intense, burning and beautiful, its movements careful and graceful.

For some reason that made Newt think of her, a certain raven haired American witch.

His auror, his Tina.

(Well, not really his...but right now, three thousand miles from the person who had, little by little with each passing letter they exchanged, stolen his affections so completely and utterly-Newt Scamander would allow himself to dream).

She was the woman who made him want to believe in love all over again. The woman with a quiet air of intelligence and authority, as well as unparalleled bravery, loyalty, stubbornness and a rare little dimpled smile that lit up her face, a smile that made him see stars each and every time he saw it.

And her eyes...he didn't even know where to begin with those; so fierce and beautiful and burning almost like...salamanders.

Yes, just like salamanders. His love's eyes glittered like fire in dark water, the two most opposing elements that the ancients had once believed made up the world, coexisting in perfect harmony together in the depths of her eyes.

Cool and collected but fiery and internal...just like Tina.

Completely lost in thought, Newt didn't notice the pair of footsteps approaching him.

"Brother", a voice called, causing him to jump a little as he was pulled from his reverie.

Newt's eyes shot up landing upon a face that was not altogether unlike his own: the freckles, the green-ish brown Scamander eyes and the mop of coppery hair...all belonging to his older and more straight-laced brother Theseus.

Not the best at social niceties, the younger man cut straight to the point. "Any news on my travel ban?", Newt asked, not quite looking at the marginally older Scamander.

Theseus raised a quizzical eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Is that any way to greet family, little brother? What would mother say?"

Ignoring any possible incoming protestations, Theseus, in one single sweep, reached for his younger brother, pulling him up out of his desk chair and causing the pair of them to stumble into a very awkward (at least on Newt's end) one armed hug.

"You know, Newt", Theseus said as he finally released him, his tone suggesting that he was going to give one of his signature 'heart-in-the-right-place but still bloody annoying' lectures. "Maybe if you didn't get into so much trouble when you go abroad, the ministry wouldn't have revoked your license to travel."

Newt chuckled slightly, ducking his head. His own feet were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Theseus rolled his eyes, not without affection. "As much as I hate to admit it, I don't completely detest your being kept here for the foreseeable future."

Newt looked aghast and ready to argue but his older brother ploughed right on, completely ignoring him.

Clearly he had wanted to get what he was about to say off of his chest for a while.

"First you get attacked by a dozen Lethifolds in the Amazon last year, then you almost go and get yourself killed by that little obscurial girl in South Sudan and again in New York when you just so happened to run into Gerllet Grindelwald...and that's only the occasions I know of. Do you have a death wish? Bloody Hell Newt, at the rate your going I won't have a best man at my wedding!"

Newt shook his head adamantly, eyeing the still flaming salamander out of the corner of his eye and feeling a surge of bravery. "Thes, I'm afraid it's of vital importance that I return to New York as soon as my book is ready for publishing."

Theseus raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy? That's a week before the wedding! You know how much effort Leta and mother have put in, Newton. I thought you were staying in the country, ban or no ban, until next autumn?"

Things always got serious when full names were thrown around.

Newt wondered whether Tina disliked her full name as much as he did his. He saw on her identification when she arrested him that her full name was Portpentina Ester Goldstein, but everyone seemed to call her Tina.

He would have to ask her someday.

Newt shuffled his feet, looking across at his brother through a curtain of his own untameable hair. "It's rather important, Theseus. I made a promise to someone very de-"

But Theseus cut him off. "What sort of promise could be more important than your promise to be at the wedding of your former best friend and brother?"

Newt looked away, once again hit by the familiar feeling that he was completely mucking up on each and every appropriate social que.

"It's a certain kind of—", the younger Scamander started, in an attempt to give some sort of excuse for his need to travel internationally so close to what was set to be 'the ministry wedding of the year'.

He felt that telling his brother was giving away too much about how he felt about Tina, something that was so private and personal to him. No one, not even Theseus, should know how he loved her until she did. "—it's a certain kind of personal matter but I assure you that I will be back in time for your and Leta's nuptials----"

Theseus rolled his eyes, believing he knew exactly what that meant. With Newt it couldn't mean anything else. "For the love of Merlin, Newt. You're not leaving the country the week before my wedding to chase some tree bearded, bugged eyed Water Nymph for that book of yours!"

Newt ducked his head, a blush tinging his cheeks. He couldn't help himself when he admitted it quietly, especially since he was usually so terrible at lying in the first place.

"No", he whispered, shifting his feet awkwardly, unable to look at his brother for fear he would give the whole secret away, a secret he had held very close to his heart in the days and weeks following his return to England. A secret with dark hair, flaming eyes and one of the most caring and determined souls he had ever met. "This time I'm chasing something far more rare and beautiful than that".

Tina's smile, Newt thought to himself. He was going to New York to chase after Tina Goldstein's smile.

Ever the auror, Theseus looked at his younger brother with a slightly quizzical and confused expression, one that slowly morphed into an amused smile as the realisation dawned on him.

His annoyance completely melted away as he chuckled aloud, slapping Newt proudly on the arm as he fought the urge to hug him again. "Rare and beautiful? A personal matter? You wouldn't be in love would you, little brother?"

Theseus Scamander thought he would never see the day! His younger brother...in love! He wouldn't have believed it if it weren't so bloody obvious, but now he's wondering how he hasn't noticed before.

He should have noticed before.

Newt looked at Theseus slightly startled, unable to form a coherent thought, much less an actual argument in response. Feeling more and more like a embarrassed schoolboy, heat rushed to his cheeks until he was certain that his embarrassment had turned him a colour that would have rivalled the scales of a Chinese Fireball.

Was he in love?

Newt thought about what he felt deep down inside him when he relived those days he spent with Tina and when he read her letters and imagined it was her speaking to him in person.

He thought of how he would rehearse in his head what he would write in his letters to her before sending them and spend hours imagining how they would spend their time when they were finally back together.

He thought of Tina's expression when she entered the case for the first time and the amazement and awe he saw glowing in her eyes. He thought of how gently she held the Occamy babies and how she hugged Doughal goodbye when they were returning to England.

Most of all, Newt replayed that moment in the docks over and over in his mind; berating himself for not doing more, not saying more.

He felt a warmth deep down inside him when he thought of her, his Tina. He wanted to do right by her, he wanted to return to her...

"I—I don't know what you're talking about", Newt managed to stammer out, knowing full well that his feeble attempts would prove futile against his brother, after all the man investigates and interrogates people for a living.

Theseus grinned as though they were two kids, back sitting by the fire in the Hufflepuff common room at Hogwarts all over again. He had always been more than delighted to tease his younger brother mercilessly, it was something that had thankfully never changed as the years progressed and everything else around them seemed to. "Well, what's my future sister-in-law's name?"

Turning an even deeper shade of red, Newt frowned.

"Come off it, Theseus. I haven't even told her of my intentions, much less proposed a courtship-", the younger brother stopped dead in his tracks like a deer caught in the headlight as he realised what he had said...just a smidge too much.

"Oh bugger it!"

There was no hiding anything anymore, Newt prepared himself for the influx of 'helpful brotherly advice' that he was surely to be on the receiving end of any moment now, just as soon as the initial teasing had died down.

There goes the possibility of Tina being the first to know...

Theseus's eyes glinted mischievously, unable to help the Cheshire grin that he was totally incapable of wiping from his face.

If there was anyone in the world he would wish happiness for it was his little brother.

"So you admit it then, you love this girl?"

Once again confronted by the question, Newt's mind found a certain dark haired American witch as it so often tended to do since he departed New York.

His wonderful wonderful auror with salamander eyes.

He looked his brother straight in the eye for the first time in the entire conversation. Newt replied to the question earnestly, honestly. (his mind and heart over three thousand miles away across the Atlantic).

"Yes, I believe I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought. A review would make my day xx


	5. The First Time He Comforted Her

**The First Time He Comforted Her...**

* * *

 

" _Eventually_ _ **soulmates**  meet, for they  **have the same hiding place**."_

_~Robert Brault._

* * *

 

The ground was crusty with sawdust, bird droppings and feathers of every hue: tawny, snow white and inky black.

He hadn't expected to find her here, sitting by the window on the icy flagged stone floor in her leather MACUSA coat and the same pyjamas he had seen her wear in New York.

Her dark bob was sticking out in all directions like a restless nundu's mane and her usually fiery salamander eyes were bloodshot, staring out at the black lake and the hills surrounding Hogwarts...hills that seemed to go on and on forever, encapsulating them in a world of their own.

Her face was a little red and blotchy like she had been crying recently and the dark circles underneath her eyes matched his own.

Even then, Tina Goldstein was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Watched by what was surely over a hundred pairs of curious amber eyes, Newt made his way across the owlery amidst the hooting and the flapping of wings, approaching her not dissimilar to how he would a wounded animal.

The owlery, it had been his childhood hideaway when the world became too much – and now Tina's refuge too.

Despite the tragedies and horrors that had befallen them and those closest to them in the past twenty four hours, something about the pair of them unknowingly having the same hiding place gave him a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside.

But now wasn't the time nor place for fuzzy feelings, because...Merlin, they'd lost so much.

He wasn't sure what he should say to her, or where he should even begin to express his sympathies for Queenie's decision to join Grindelwald.

Newt wasn't exactly good with people. Even with the best of intentions, he usually ended up saying the wrong thing altogether which, at best, resulted in him annoying everyone.

But for some reason the urge to be there for Tina Goldstein after all they had lost overwhelmed, at least for the moment, any internal-qualms over social awkwardness that he had so readily cultivated after thirty years.

She understood him didn't she...Tina would know that his concern was only for her welfare.

"I - uhhh, was wondering if you—umm needed anything after yesterday, someone to lend you an ear or something? Only if you want to of course", Newt mumbled, rushing the entirety of the sentence out in a way that had him internally berating himself for sounding like a schoolboy talking to the girl he fancied for the first time.

His ears pinkened at the thought and how, if he was being honest, it wasn't all that far from the truth.

"Hey", Tina whispered quietly, looking up at him with a watery humourless smile in greeting. She shuffled over giving him enough space to join her at the window.

Usually she would detest even the mere thought of anyone seeing her this vulnerable.

She was an auror, a protector. It was her job to maintain the balance of justice and defend the defenceless.

But after yesterday, keeping up the appearances didn't seem all that important anymore.

She had failed Queenie, the only family she had left. She had failed to stand by her sister when she needed her most. She had failed to love and support her even when she had promised her parents on their deathbeds that she would do just that...look out for Queenie no matter what.

But Newt...the wonderful English man she had never seen coming until he had rooted himself firmly in her heart, Newt wouldn't be fooled by any facade that she would put up to make herself appear tough.

Tina knew that would see right through her mask to her broken heart that lay still 'tick-ticking' in her chest.

Wordlessly, Newt took a seat next to her. Almost immediately, he could tell from her demeanour and the way that she curled in on herself, her chin on her knees, that Tina didn't want to talk as he had suggested...at least for now.

But that would be alright, he wasn't really one for talking either.

In a moment of sheer boldness (or possibly insanity), similar to when he had touched her hair before departing New York the previous year, Newt reached out across the stony flag and lightly touched her hand.

His warm and calloused freckled fingers touching her cool porcelain ones.

Tina glanced up at him, hearing the words that he either didn't have the courage or feel the need to speak.

(Perhaps, he thought she would understand his communication better in this way).

It didn't matter though because she heard him loud and clear:

_'I'm here for you, whenever and if ever you want me'._


	6. The First Time She Needed Him

**The First Time She Needed Him..**

Tina gasped for oxygen, darting upwards on the bed.

She squirmed almost like a wild animal amidst the tangled knot of sweaty sheets and tearstained head pounded, spinning feverishly with memories of the cold and seductive parting words of Gerllet Grindelwald, not to mention the mindless desperation and determination etched on the face of her little sister when she stepped into the flames.

That single night in Paris had stayed with her, haunted her and plagued her every waking thought for the last few weeks.

Her throat was sore and scratchy, like she had been screaming.  _Had she been screaming?_

Mercy Lewis, she had tried to avoid the nightmares. Logic had told her that if she worked herself to the bone looking for sister by day then her exhaustion would spare her of the nightmares by night.

Theseus (damn him being for the annoyingly considerate boss that he was) had insisted that Tina take a break from her new post at The Ministry's Auror Office.

Ever since the events in Paris, Tina had chosen to stay in England had spent weeks working ridiculously long shifts in a desperate hope to hear anything even something completely superfluous, regarding the whereabouts and welfare of her beloved sister.

Shivering, Tina wanted nothing more than to be out of bed and active, doing something useful to strike back against the man who had corrupted the mind of her baby sister.

At the very least if would keep away the tireless loop of thoughts that were her constant companions, looming over her head like an Augurey foretelling doom.

_She could have done more to save Queenie. She should have._

Climbing out of bed, Tina's feet meet with the soothingly cool timbre floor of one of the two guest bedroom in Newt's house.

Wiping away the remaining tears that had welled up in the corners of her still stinging and bloodshot eyes, she strained her ears for the tell-tale sounds of life that his house was so full of.

Newt's house was always so full of life, just like the copper haired magizoologist himself.

It was a stark, but somehow comforting, contrast to the cold and empty hopelessness that had rooted itself inside of her ever since that night she last saw Queenie.

Tina padded down the hallway, passing the bedrooms of Jacob and Newt, half expecting one of Newt's beloved creatures to poke it's head out from some dark corner.

One of the adorable baby Nifflers perhaps, with their unquenchable lust for shiny things and cuddles. Their antics would surely undoubtedly work wonders to distract her and brighten her mood.

Or maybe even Doughal the Demiguise, who had become her personal friend in the time she had spent by Newt's side, with his long shaggy silver hair and wistful blue eyes

...but none did.

In that moment, there was very little that Tina wouldn't give for the quiet comfort of one of Newt's fantastic beasts _, or even better yet...the comfort and companionship of the man himself._

His care, his positivity, his energy, his hope...somehow, Newt had become her beacon of light as Tina fought to withstand the darkness of all her worst nightmares.

It was why she found herself knocking upon the door of his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I know this was not my best but please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Did you hate it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review, it would make my day :)
> 
> Also, I'm accepting Newtina prompts at the moment too, so if you have any requests for a oneshot/drabble let me know!!


End file.
